


AliaGate Week Fics

by Curtashiism



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curtashiism/pseuds/Curtashiism
Summary: Fills for AliaGate week 2020. Day 1-Future. Day 2- Regret. Day 3- Sweet. Day 4- Observing
Relationships: Alia/Gate (Rockman)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Future

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first fill for AliaGate Week. I hope the characterization is to your liking. Enjoy! And if you want to participate, you are more than free- everyone is welcome and this ship needs more love!

“What will you do after graduation?” Alia asks, leaning back in her chair with her feet propped on her desk. “The Hunters would love to have you, if you’d only apply.”

“ _No_ ,” snaps Gate, before softening. “That is _your_ path forward, Alia, not mine. I could never flourish in such an oppressive place.”

“Oppressive?” Alia tilts her head.

“Oppressive. Stifling. Rigid. Whichever word you wish,” Gate amends.

“Still, interesting that you would use that word in particular,” says Alia.

Gate sighs. “I suppose I see the potential for the Hunters to… become intrusive. To limit the growth of Reploids.” At Alia’s alarmed look, he waves a hand. “No, I haven’t gone Maverick. I just worry that human comfort will one day eclipse Reploid needs.”

“Well,” Alia says, doubt clear in her voice. “It hasn’t come to that yet. They’re still a force for good.”

“The passengers on the Titanic believed they were on a dream vacation until they hit that iceberg,” Gate mutters. “An organization that prone to black and white thinking… it works, while the enemy truly is evil. One day the shades of grey will appear, and it will not end well.”

Alia takes this in quietly before suggesting, “perhaps your presence could help keep them from sinking.”

Gate shakes his head. “No, Alia. I’d much rather continue to do things my way. No matter how much pain it causes when people refuse to understand.” A dark look passes over his face. “They will one day.”

Alia’s look of mingled worry, pity, and- guilt?- unsettles Gate, but he says nothing.


	2. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your responses to the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one. Day 2- Regret.

Routines don't always form intentionally. Sometimes they simply a chain of unrelated decisions, repeated until deviating is the thing that seems odd.

That was how it was for Alia and X in the aftermath of the Nightmare Incident.

At first they returned to the wreckage of Gate's lab in search of closure. Alia had Gate's body to confirm his death; X had no such thing for Zero. Sometimes he'd become convinced Zero was alive somewhere- leaving Alia unsure whether it was just wishful thinking on her friend's part, or a sign- and other times he would become despondent, turning his Z-saber over and over again in his hands, as though it was a talisman that could summon its former owner.

Day after day, until X gave up hope that Zero would return to him. And by then, it was just a habit.

"If you could have one more day," X would ask sometimes, "what would you tell Gate?"

If Gate hadn't tried to kill humanity, if he hadn't tried to use Zero's DNA as an instrument of torture. That always went without saying.

Usually, Alia would say, "I don't know. I don't have another day, so there's no use thinking about it."

But this time, she saw something in X's eyes when she opened her mouth. He wasn't asking it on a purely intellectual basis, she realized, but because he wanted reassurance that his revisiting what-if scenarios in his head was okay.

So Alia thought, idly crushing pebbles in her hand. "I guess," she finally said, "I guess I'd tell him I'm sorry."

X closed his eyes, and Alia could almost feel his pain. "Yeah," he said. "I would, too."


	3. Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually quite proud of this chapter. :3 I hope you enjoy it too!

"It would take me a decade to accomplish what you just did. I'll never measure up to you." Alia looks at the newly built mechaniloid prototype in awe.

Gate chuckles, shaking his head. "No. You don't hear them, but the higher-ups don't talk about anyone else like they do you. You're their shining star."

"They don't know anything. They just value my obedience more than your brilliance." The corners of Alia's lips turn sharply downwards.

"Perhaps their values are skewed, but your own brilliance is not to be discounted." Gate smiles warmly.

Eyebrow raised, Alia says, "Flatterer."

"Not without reason," says Gate.

A moment of hesitation, then: "Maybe not. Still. _You're_ the one who just made an unhackable mechaniloid."

"I merely took my inspiration from the designs of X and Zero." Shrugging dismissively, Gate gazes up at his invention, listening to the smooth hum of its internal systems.

"I'm aware. Still, no one _else_ did it, did they? Why so modest all of the sudden, Gate? It's unlike you." Alia's frown deepens. "Do you think the security system won't work after all?"

"No, no." Gate's eyes stay locked on the Mechaniloid. "I'm certain it will."

"Then…?"

"Then nothing. I was merely stating a fact." Gate's hands slide into his pockets. "Does this bother you?"

"Not at all. It _confuses_ me," Alia retorts. "Again, it's unlike you."

"Hmm. Then perhaps this will be a puzzle for you to sort out." Saying nothing, but flashing a grin, Gate leaves Alia alone in the lab.


	4. Observing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing yesterday. I've been busy.

It's quiet when Gate slips inside the lab. Alia is holding a circuit- it appears to be a vision processing unit- and comparing it to a readout on her computer terminal.

The data flows over the screen, and Alia is immersed, shaking her head as she adjusts a value here and there.

Gate watches her, watches her brain at work, and smiles. She's one of the few who are anywhere near his intellectual level.

Gate wonders to himself. Could she ever be persuaded to work with him? To push Reploids to their very limit, to create things as incomprehensible as the superior X and Zero themselves?

Alia has shown reluctance to the idea, but now that Commander Yammark is out of the way, maybe she'd feel less threatened by the others.

It seems worth a shot to ask.

For now, though, he just watches and enjoys the rare sight of brilliance at work.


End file.
